Vanilludge
Vanilludge is an Ice/Fire-type Pokémon created by Missingno. Master. It evolves from Vanillish when it holds a Chocolate Bar and a Fire Stone is used on it. Biology Vanilludge bears a very great resemblance to Vanillish's other evolved form, Vanilluxe. Instead of blue, however, Vanilludge's ice is a fiery orange. Both of its faces have cunning and crafty expressions, and the left head is coated in hot fudge. It fires blasts of hot fudge from the straw sticking out of its left head, and there is almost always a drip of hot fudge hanging off of the end of said straw. Vanilludge is the only known Pokémon that can learn the move Fudge Burn. Vanilludge is in the Mineral Egg group. Behavior Vanilludge is a crafty predator, its two heads constantly brainstorming, concocting new plans for taking down prey. When it has its prey cornered, it finishes it off with a blast of hot fudge, which has the added effect of giving said prey a delicious chocolate coating. Vanilludge rarely travel in packs greater than three or four members. Because of their typings, they can thrive in both hot and cold environments, meaning there is no safe climate for its prey. Though difficult, it is possible for a Trainer to earn a Vanilludge's respect. Once said respect is earned, Vanilludge will happily provide hot fudge for the Trainer's consumption. Said hot fudge is extraordinarily delicious, and is easily the most coveted and desired ice cream topping known to man or Mankey. Base stats HP: 71 Attack: 85 Defense: 95 Sp. Atk: 95 Sp. Def: 79 Speed: 110 Level-up moves Evo: Fudge Burn* Lv. 1: Weather Ball Lv. 1: Icicle Spear Lv. 1: Harden Lv. 1: Astonish Lv. 1: Uproar Lv. 4: Harden Lv. 7: Astonish Lv. 10: Uproar Lv. 13: Icy Wind Lv. 16: Sweet Scent Lv. 19: Avalanche Lv. 22: Torment Lv. 26: Dark Pulse Lv. 31: Nasty Plot Lv. 36: Ice Beam Lv. 42: Will-O-Wisp Lv. 50: Counter Lv. 59: Blizzard Lv. 67: Sheer Cold Pokédex information Classification: Hot & Cold Pokémon Dex entry 1: A cunning and scheming Pokémon. Its two heads brainstorm constantly, so it always has a plan to take down prey. Dex entry 2: A single blast of scalding fudge from its straw finishes off its weakened prey. This also gives the prey a tasty chocolate coating. Dex entry 3: The hot fudge it produces is of the highest quality. It shares this hot fudge with Trainers that have earned its respect. Dex entry 4: Unlike Vanilluxe, it thrives in both hot and cold environments. This means that its prey is not safe in any climate. Location Vanilludge are a rarity in the wild, usually only found by evolving a Vanillish. However, if a Vanillite or Vanillish should call for help in battle, there is a rare chance of a wild Vanilludge answering the call. Trivia *No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Vanilludge. Origin Vanilludge is based on a hot fudge sundae. Name origin Vanilludge is a combination of vanilla and fudge. Category:Fakemons Category:Pokemon